


電競 殼花《世界很大》後談

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 殼花《世界很大》後談

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

 

*****

 

哇，這人也太卑鄙了。

這是看著臺上李相赫說出那番話時，韓王浩心底最真實的想法。對於這件事他還有很多很多其他的想法，但是所有想法都沒有比這個念頭清晰。他之所以用卑鄙形容，是因為李相赫完全就是用自己的影響力去操弄人海戰術，每個人真的都來找他，他韓王浩還要不要他的生活了？

他真的很清醒。清醒的讓他很累。

他本來沒有要來世界賽現場的。在下定決心離開的時候，他只與很親近的幾個人說過他的現況，甚至也沒講得太清楚。他會定期跟那幾位哥哥聯絡，但是他們也不知道韓王浩具體在哪裡，過什麼樣的生活，只知道他平安。

對哥哥們來說，只要他平安、過著自己選的生活，他們覺得這就足夠。各種巧合下他剛好被約來這裡，對方順勢邀他留下看完比賽，韓王浩挺沒所謂的應下。

韓王浩一次也沒從哥哥們那聽過李相赫問過他的事。比如說，李相赫上次跟我談到你。比如說，李相赫說很久沒見到你。又比如說，李相赫在找你。本來這些都沒什麼，韓王浩不意外，他離開的時候就想過這就是那個人會有的行為呢。

啊，這個人瘋了啊。

這是韓王浩腦中第二個想法。某種程度上，李相赫一直是個冷靜地在發瘋的人，他想得很多，又得逼自己冷靜。

他冷靜的腦中有過多思緒，紛亂的讓他花費比常人多出好幾倍的力量去梳理，一直以來他都處理得很好，靠著看書讓自己平靜，靠著電競場上的廝殺紓解他無處可去的狂暴。

讓他腦中的思緒沒辦法再被妥善處理，做出這麼出格的行為，擾亂別人的生活，半公開了怎麼看都是誹聞甚至會被認定是醜聞的事情，不管怎麼看都會被戰隊當作違反了許多條款的發言，總總混亂根源自他的消失。

韓王浩突然可以想像這一切景況。李相赫表面有多冷靜的在每天上下班，指導隊員，研究戰術，分析數據，他內心就有多瘋狂的在思考關於他那樣決絕的不告而別。

他早想過他的存在必定對李相赫有所影響力，但他認定李相赫能夠與以前相仿的完美處理這種突發狀況。李相赫可以妥善的把韓王浩造成的傷害消化掉，他可以很冷靜的知道一個人的離開是很自然又很無奈的，即使很難受，他也可以在很久以後悄然偶遇時笑著說：我那時候真的很想你。

雖然我很想你，但我並不覺得需要找你。

 

那個邀他一起看比賽的朋友驚訝地看向他，爾後又收回視線，似乎把一切事情前前後後想一遍，覺得什麼都說得通了，也就不問了。

現場非常混亂，因為臺上那個人出格的舉動，誰都不知道要怎麼圓場、怎麼接下去，主持人很尷尬，隊員很無措，只有李相赫慢慢閉上眼睛，彷彿瞬間連靈魂都衰老垂死了。

韓王浩眨眨眼，他依稀感覺到自己的一吸一吐之間，全都是遺憾。

但他挺沒所謂的拍了拍他朋友的肩，淡淡說，那我走了。

他朋友點點頭，看著他的背影遠離那人人趨之若鶩的聚光燈，遠離李相赫的世界中心，不知為什麼突然非常想哭。他覺得，他們彼此都把自尊在對方身上散盡了，為什麼還是這樣的結局呢。他也不禁想著，李相赫當初為什麼不再珍惜一點？又不禁埋怨，韓王浩為何沒有一絲捨不得？

這其實本與人類無關，但李相赫硬要世界同他一起疼痛，想來也是真的又恨又愛又瘋，不知如何是好了。

 

韓王浩一直對某一個詞沒什麼好感，那個詞叫做「原來」。他覺得在原來面前，個人的力量顯得太過渺小。

原來韓王浩氣喘噓噓去接近一個人就換來這種結果。原來李相赫從來沒有忘記怎麼喜歡他。原來韓王浩一直在等。原來李相赫一直在思念。原來韓王浩那些痛苦都沒什麼意義。原來李相赫想了千萬遍也解決不了對韓王浩全然的渴求。

原來不是只有韓王浩一個人很努力的在強求。李相赫每一通主動的電話，每一次點開直播，每一次吃飯的邀約，每一次見面先開的話題，每一次翻開手機先打的招呼。

韓王浩說過，他其實很不喜歡主動之後得不到回應的感覺，所以當他那些為數不多的主動通通給了李相赫後，他只想著以後的人生都不要再這麼去愛人了，被愛就好。

當年他還有底氣，仗著自己年輕美麗，連靈魂都是燦爛的，骨骸都是芬芳的年華，他還能笑著去撼動人心，隨著時間推移，他就沒有那樣的勇敢了。

可在他以為他所有勇氣都用盡後，他還要用上那個他不喜歡的詞「原來」。

原來他還能頂著衰老的肉體與靈魂，失去青春的面貌，站在那人面前，帶著當年明媚的理直氣壯去質問：「哥，你不覺得你很卑鄙嗎？」

而那人哭得像初生嬰兒，彷彿第一次獲得靈魂與生命的樣子。

 

*****

 

小後續：

「哥不去上班嗎？」處理完哭得像白癡的李相赫，韓王浩很懂事的提醒。

「嗯，要去了。」

「是開會討論哥在世界賽的行為嗎？」

「可能。」

「那快去吧，這是不能遲到的事吧。」

李相赫點點頭，收拾好東西出門，韓王浩正準備隨意看看李相赫的單身公寓時，門又被大聲的撞開了。韓王浩驚訝的看著門口那個說要去上班的人。

「忘記帶什麼了嗎？」

「啊，不是。」

「什麼？那哥幹嘛？」

「不是，就是......」

「什麼？」

「我想你了。」

「啊相赫哥。」

「嗯？」

 

「請快點滾吧。」

 

*****

 

20171115


End file.
